Augury of the Six
by nnamdianaba
Summary: Voyage to save the Mist. More coming. Tell me what you think in reviews.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue – Augury of Six**_

 _ **Six half-bloods shall travel west, a child of Ares put at rest**_

 _ **Twelve weapons will break Hecate's chains, plus one mad goddess's will to reign**_

 _ **The song of light leads frenzy's sleep, a holding bond the friends shall keep**_

 _ **Ice and curse together persist, one quest, one voyage to save the Mist**_


	2. NOAH

**NOAH**

MY HEAD HURT. I woke up in the bottom bunk of a bed. I couldn't remember anything from the past day. My name is Noah Cruz. I'm a fourteen year old dyslexic with ADHD. I remember that at least. The last thing I can remember is seeing a…horse? I looked around to see I was in a cabin. It wasn't any normal cabin; it was a dark cabin with green torches lined on the walls. There were bunk beds and a treasure chest filled with golden drachmas, an ancient Greek coin.

 _What am I doing here_? I thought. I stood up making sure not to hit my head on the top bunk. It was just then I noticed a girl sitting in the parallel bunk looking down at a dagger. I stumbled backwards making much noise and then she finally noticed me. She had olive skin and long, curly black hair that stopped at her hips. Her dark brown eyes said "Don't mess with me". She wore khaki shorts, bright orange shirt that read, "Camp Half-Blood".

"Oh," she said, "you're awake. Hi I'm Nicole." I kept quiet and regarded her. _Did this girl kidnap me last night?_ I thought.

"Hi," I said, "um…where am I exactly?"

She stood up and slipped on her monochromatic white Vans. "I would explain," she said, "but you would freak out. That's why I'm going to let Chiron do the talking."

"Chiron," I exclaimed, "as in, the wise centaur from Greek myths?"

She nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it to let me see the outside. It was bright daylight. _This is a camp?_ I thought. _I'm at a camp?_ There was a fire in the middle, but on the sides were lined many cabins with different designs on them. _What a creative camp_. I thought. Nicole pointed past the fire and cabins to a house that wasn't all that big. "You'll meet him and Dionysus at the Big House."

Now I was mad. "Wait! Dionysus as in the wine dude from the myths! Okay where am I and how do I get out?"

The girl looked into my eyes with a deep, powerful gaze. "Just trust me. Okay?" Something about her made me feel like she wasn't lying.

"Okay," I said, "I trust you."

I walked out the cabin, past the fire and cabins, and towards the Big House. I walked up the steps of the Big House. There sat two men with dark, scruffy beards at a round table playing…pinochle? One man was in an electronic wheelchair and had many gray hairs in his dark hair. The other was a man with darker hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt and drinking a Diet Coke.

"Norman!" said the Hawaiian shirt.

"Dionysus," said the man in the wheelchair with a stern look on his face, "his name is Noah."

"Chiron, I don't care what their names are, we went over this."

"Wait," I interrupted, "you just said he was Chiron, right?"

"That is correct." Said the so-called Dionysus.

"Chiron was a centaur, half horse, half man. You're just a regular guy in a wheelchair. Plus, Chiron is dead."

The man in the wheelchair chuckled deeply. "This is just the beginning for you Mr. Cruz." I didn't understand what he meant. Then, he did it. He seemed to pull himself out of his wheelchair. That's when I realized his legs were fake. He brought out his true legs. When Chiron was done, I examined him properly. From the waist-up, he was a regular guy, but from the waist down, he was a majestic, brown stallion. _This was Chiron_. As crazy as it was, I was also starting to believe the guy drinking the Diet Coke was a god.

"Sit down Noah," Chiron said, "We have much to discuss."

I sat down in an empty chair. "So, what is this place and why am _I_ here?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood, home of demigods." Chiron responded.

After seeing a real life centaur, I wasn't so surprised. "So this is where demigods stay, why am I here?"

"I can sense your powerful aura Noah, you are a demigod."

I almost laughed. "Me? A demigod? Very funny."

"There's actually no humor about it. You're fourteen years old; you could have been killed by monsters. I was surprised that you haven't come to camp yet."

I gulped. "My mother is a normal human, not a god."

"And your father?"

"He died before I was even born."

"As your Sharon told you, correct?"

"Correct—wait—how do you know my mom? Wait! Where is my mom? What happened last night?"

Chiron sighed. "Sadly, I do not know. Last night you were brought into camp borders by a satyr who found you lying outside. As for your mom, I've known you and your family ever since you were born. I mean, except your godly parent, your mother did not even know who your father really was."

"So my dad isn't really dead, he's an Olympian god."

"Or a minor god, but you're catching up nicely."

"When will I get to know?"

"Since your fourteen, he should claim you sometime today. Until then, I have told Brady Simmons, son of Apollo to show you around camp, but of course that's after you get more sleep."

"I'm not tired." I said yawning.

"You need rest Noah. You just got to camp, go to bed."

I went back to the cabin I was in before because Chiron said he didn't want the Hermes kids bothering me. It was the Hades cabin according to him. _That's not creepy_. I thought. That girl Nicole was still there.

"Chiron said I could crash here." I said.

"That's cool." She replied not looking up. She still studied the knife.

I got into the bunk I was in when I woke up and fell right asleep, but nobody told me about the dreams demigods have. I was in my house, I was sure of it. But everything was destroyed. My mom lay on the floor, lifeless and splattered with blood. I staggered backwards shielding my eyes. Then I heard the voice: "Hello Noah. I killed her and your next if you do not give me what I want." It was a deep voice, but I could tell it was a woman.

"Who are you?" I yelled. "You're crazy!"

"I am the goddess of madness child. Do not try me."

"Why did you do this?"

"I am mad, mad that you will be destined to defeat me, with your friends, demigod."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see soon demigod, but in the meantime, wake up." I woke up. There was a loud knock at my door. Nicole was gone from the opposite bunk.

"Hello," said the voice behind the door, "I'm Brady. Chiron told me to give Noah a tour of camp."

I now remembered everything from last night. My mom died right in front of my eyes and I ran away. I followed the red fiery light to camp borders and passed out. That's what happened. I had to find this goddess, whoever she was, and defeat her. But for now, I had to take a tour of camp.

"Coming!" I yelled.


	3. BRADY

**BRADY**

NOAH WALKED OUT OF THE HADES CABIN GROGGY. I figured he must've had a bad dream, a typical side-effect of being a half-blood. Looking at my watch, it was now four o'clock. We had to hurry if we wanted to finish the tour Chiron told me to give him.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Brady."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah," he said, "son of Apollo, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. If we want to finish the tour before sundown, we have to hurry."

He eyed my bow and the quiver of weapons on my back. "Do all campers own bow and arrows?"

"No, mostly just children of Apollo, but all campers own weapons; it's kind of a must during battles. You want to go to the armory first?"

He smiled for the first time during our conversation. "Lead the way sun boy."

We arrived at the armory and he stood in amazement the way I did the day I first got to camp. We had an extraordinary assortment of weapons at camp, so I wasn't surprised to see he was surprised. I watched as he browsed through daggers, swords, spears, etc. He attempted to pick up a four-foot long Celestial bronze blade and almost fell trying.

"Be careful!" I said. "Don't pick up anything too big; I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Okay," he said dropping the blade, "I'll keep looking." He kept scanning the armory when Anna, daughter of Khione, came sprinting up to me and busting through the door. She was a blonde girl with ice blue eyes and fair skin. She held her _katana_ on her back. It was a three-foot long Celestial bronze blade with a light blue hilt. Its presence was cold.

"Brad!" she exclaimed. "Chiron and I just witnessed Rachel speaking a new prophecy, and Chiron thinks it's another Great Prophecy."

My jaw dropped. "We just had one three years ago! We can't have another one!" I said.

"Chiron thinks it might not be happening for a few years, but he says he wants _you_ to analyze it."

"What? Why me?"

"Well…for one, your dad is also the god of prophecy and reason. You should be able to at least find the meaning of it."

"Okay fine."

"That's a cool sword!" Noah interrupted.

"You have no idea." Anna replied. Her blade was cold to the touch, literally. It was given to her by her mother, the snow goddess.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Oh, my mom gave it to me."

"Who's your mom?"

She smiled showing off her extremely white teeth. "Khione, the snow goddess."

"That's _cool_." He said grinning widely. He went back to browsing through our assortment of weapons.

"So," I said to Anna, "what is the prophecy?"

She shuddered (which was weird for a child of the snow goddess). " _Six half-bloods shall travel west, a child of Ares put at rest. Twelve weapons will break Hecate's chains, plus one mad goddess's will to reign. The song of light leads frenzy's sleep, a holding bond the friends shall keep. Ares child with blessing on wrist, one choice to make to save the Mist_."

"Scary."

"So you think you can analyze it?"

"Surely, with a little help."

"I can help you." said an unidentified voice. Jack Evans, son of Hermes, stood at the door of the armory.

"How can you help?" I said. Jack was a tanned boy with a black Nike hat over his dark brown scruffy hair. He wore an unzipped, jet black windbreaker over his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and brown rumpled shorts. He was the only Hermes child I knew that didn't really have elfish features.

"I know what's going on outside the camp's borders. The Mist has stopped working because the goddess Hecate is captured. Mortals are beginning to see monsters and are being killed. How does this affect us? Well, if the mortals are dying and vaporizing because of their ability to now see monsters and everything the Mist is supposed to veil, the gods, demigod, and mortal worlds could be in maximum danger."

"When did you become so smart?" I questioned. "Are you sure you're not a child of Athena?"

"I just spend a lot of time outside camp borders."

I sighed. "Okay you can help, but don't try anything smart."

"Your cabin is already in bad terms with Chiron." Anna said. "Remember Luke?"

I remembered Luke. He was a son of Hermes like Jack, but helped during the awakening of Kronos and even let him use his body as a host. "I'm not like him, I promise you." Jack assured.

"We hope." I said.

"Uh guys," Noah said, "I think I found my weapon. We all turned our heads to see Noah holding a double-handed battle axe in his hand. He held it up with pride (as if he had ever held a weapon in his whole, living life. It was three-feet long and had a long, black handle. I didn't notice it at first, but left blade of the axe was made of Celestial bronze (like most weapons at camp) and the right blade of the axe was made of Imperial gold, the rarest monster-fighting metal at our camp. It wasn't as good as my bow and Celestial bronze-tipped arrows, but it was beautiful.

"What do you guys think?" Noah said. He slashed the air with it sending all three of us flying backwards and hitting the door of the armory. Jack adjusted his hat and stood.

"That is the coolest weapon I've ever seen."


	4. NICOLE

**NICOLE**

NICO WAS GONE. I could sense it being a child of Hades. He was my half-brother and the only other child of Hades at camp. He was in Elysium, a section of the Underworld reserved for good mortals and demigods who died a hero's death and lead a good life. It was basically paradise for the dead. It would have been even more horrible if he had gone to the Fields of Punishment, a final resting place for a soul who has done evil deeds.

I don't know why Nico died, but I didn't want to know; it just made me sad. Even the fact that I was the new counselor of Cabin thirteen couldn't cheer me up. The only trace I had left of him was the Stygian iron black dagger he gave me which he got from our dad. I decided to just isolate myself from the other campers and read the inscription on it. _Alexein._ It meant "to ward off".

When Noah came, I just couldn't keep still. The moment he fell asleep, I left the cabin and headed straight to Cabin twenty. The only thing I could do was talk to one of the only people I actually liked at camp, Krissy Wu.

I arrived at the door of Cabin twenty, Hecate's cabin, and knocked. It was a cabin made of dark stones engraved with deep purple writing. People say that if one the stones fall, it explodes or causes everyone within half a mile to turn into a tree. I mean, that's not so weird, compared to my gift.

Krissy opened the door. She was about five-foot-four. She was an Asian girl with dark eyes (with a purplish glow) and onyx black hair that hung loosely over one shoulder. She was one of the only campers who didn't wear the usual camp uniform. She wore a dark grey tank-top, faded black jeans and brown fold over combat boots with khaki leg warmers.

"Oh," she said, "Nicole I haven't seen you in a while." She held her spell book in her hand. All children of Hecate can do magic. And by magic, I mean real life magic. I'm not talking about fake magic: pulling a bunny out of an empty hat or pulling a quarter that wasn't there before from behind someone's ear.

"Hey," I said, "can you show me some of your magic?"

She regarded me and smiled. "Like the good old times."

She walked out the cabin and closed the doors. She led me towards the woods so none of the other campers would see her. I hadn't seen her magic since forever ago. She stopped in a spot that was far enough for people not see us, but close enough for us to see approaching campers. She didn't bring her spell book, so I figured she knew the spell by heart.

"Okay," she said pointing at a dead tree, "I'm gonna do a replenishing spell. I'm gonna heal that tree, okay? Don't freak out."

"Okay," I said, "I won't." She clenched her fist and moved her hands in a circular motion, going slowly at first, and then getting faster. The small amount of purple in her eyes overtook. Her eyes glazed over a wicked shade of purple. She stopped rolling her fists and put her hands out unevenly in front of her. Purple energy developed in her hand. Usually I see green magic from children of Hecate, but I guess it depended on their level of power.

She chanted loudly in ancient Greek. The ground around her started rumbling and I held on to a nearby tree to keep balance. She forced her hands forward with all her power and sent a ray of purple light towards the dead, fallen tree. The tree slowly grew back its leaves and began to rise.

In a matter of seconds, the tree was up and looking brand new. The nymph that was the tree walked out and ran to hug Krissy who was now on her knees. The nymph ran back and camouflaged with the tree once more.

Krissy stood. "Sorry," she said breathing deeply and heavily, "that spell drains a lot of my energy."

"That's fine," I said, "and your spells have gotten a _lot_ better."

"Thanks," she said, "but now you have to show me this gift you have again."

I rubbed my shoulder and shuddered. "Okay, but not now. It's getting dark; we better get to the amphitheater."

When we got to the amphitheater, Krissy gazed at Noah. "Is that the new kid?"

"Yeah," I said, "he doesn't talk much though."

Krissy started towards him. "I'm gonna go talk and introduce myself." She plopped herself right next to him and as did I.

"Hi," Krissy said, "I'm Krissy."

"Yeah he knows." Said an unidentified voice. "We told him about you." We turned to see Brady Simmons, son of Apollo, Anna Frost, daughter of Khione, and Jack Evans, son of Hermes, sitting right behind us.

"Yeah," Noah said, "Wassup…"

He was cut off by Chiron: "Hello campers. As you all know, there is a new Great Prophecy that has to do with saving Hecate. As Jack and Brady told me, Hecate is the goddess of the Mist, so if she is gone, so is the Mist. Jack has reported seeing trouble outside camp borders."

"Yes," Jack said standing up, "I have."

"Thank you, Jack, for confirming. Now please sit down. Anyway, since Jack has been seeing these things outside camp borders, and Brady has interpreted them…"

"Yes," Brady stood up saying, "I have."

"Thank you Brady. As I was saying, a quest will be issued with a child of Ares as the leader. A child of Ares has to die, so a child of Ares will die in battle."

Clarisse La Rue, the counselor of the Ares cabin, stood. "You know what that means guys! I will be leading the quest, and choosing my five companions!"

Everybody in the crowd sighed. Then Chiron spoke: "Clarisse, we can't be so sure of that. One of your cabin members could take the role as leader also."

"And who would that be?" Clarisse argued. Everybody stopped and gasped at me when she said that. Well, I thought they were gasping at me. Somebody pointed and shouted: "He's been claimed!" Then I realized they were looking at Noah. Over his head was a bright red, fiery helmet and spear crossed over each other.

"Noah you…you're…" I was cut off.

Chiron bowed and so did all the campers. "It is determined. All hail Noah Cruz, son of the war god; Ares."


End file.
